1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack with a simple structure and a simplified method for mounting the modular jack on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular jacks are widely used in telecommunication systems for facilitating connection of components thereof. As electrical devices become thinner, electrical connectors should become smaller to benefit such thin and compact electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,865 discloses a related modular jack. The conventional modular jack includes an insulative housing, a terminal assembly and a shielding assembly. A pair of legs outwardly and downwardly extends from opposite sides of the shield. A circuit board defines a rectangular cutout for snugly accommodating the modular jack and a pair of mounting slits for engaging with the legs, thereby securely mounting the modular jack to the circuit board. Apparently, the assembling structure of the modular jack is relatively complicate since the first shielding forms a leg and the circuit board must define a cutout. As a result, the manufacture of the modular jack becomes relatively complex and the cost of the modular jack becomes relatively high. Furthermore, the legs are too tiny to securely fix the modular jack on the circuit board.
Hence, an improved modular jack having a simplified structure is needed to solve the above problems.